Un amour sincère peut-il s'oublier ?
by Agathe Mustang
Summary: Law Trafalgar est un jeune homme qui a une différence. Ces parents de brillant chirurgien n'aime pas trop les choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Law est attiré par les hommes et ces parents veulent l'empêcher de sortir avec l'homme de sa vie Doflamingo Don Quichotte.
1. Un souvenir douloureux

**Voilà ma première fanfiction ^^**

 **Elle est sur One piece et parle du couple Law et Doflamingo**

 **L' histoire n'est pas dans l'univers de One piece**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Je me présente, je m'apelle Law Trafalgar , je mesure 1 mètre 91 et pèse 80 kilos. J'ai les cheveux bruns et court, des yeux noir avec un regard sombre mais qui cache de nombreuses choses. Ensuite je dirai que j'ai un nez fins, une bouche tout se qu'il y a de plus normal et récemment j'ai décidé de me laisser poussé la barbe donc je possède un début de bouc vers le menton . Pour finir cette description physique je peut vous dire que j'ai fait un peu de musculation il y a quelques temps et mon corps a réussi à garder des restes de cette tentative. Pour être plus clair, je suis assez bien proportionné pour un homme de mon âge.

Ah oui j'oubliais, j'ai actuellement maintenant que vous pouvez imaginez à quoi je ressemble, je vais essayer de faire un petit résumé de ma vie actuel. Alors pour commencer je suis diplômé en médecine chirurgical , j'habite dans la banlieue de Tokyo à 30 minutes de chez mes parents, qui sont deux chirurgiens de renommée il paraît évident qu'ils espèrent que moi aussi je puisse devenir un chirurgien assez connu pour que le nom "Trafalgar " soit encore une référence en matière de médecine pour les dernières décennies de leur vie. Et malheureusement mon destin prend le chemin qu'il doit prendre comme un mouton suit le chien de tiens aussi à précisé que mes parents ont horreur de tout se qui sort de l'ordinaire, se qui tombe très mal car mon attirance sexuel n'est pas des plus ordinaire . Pour être plus clair je suis gay et je l'assume à vous en savez assez pour l'instant. Nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 6 juin , il est 6 heures 30 du matin et c'est mon premier jour de travail dans l'un des meilleurs hôpital de Tokyo en tant qu'interne de première année. Le réveil sonne les volets sont toujours fermés et je suis encore dans mon lit. Je cherche le bouton pour arrêter le clairon du réveil qui me sort d'un rêve assez étrange dans lequel, j'étais au lycée avec mon ancien petit ami que j'ai dû quitter de façon prématuré à cause de mes parents. Tout en me rappelant se douloureux souvenir, je me lève et me dit que la journée commence mal .

J'ouvre les volets, je descend l'escalier et me rend dans la cuisine pour préparer mon petit déjeuner, je prend des céréales et du lait que je pose sur la table. Je sort un bol et un verre que je dispose sur la table pour commencer à déjeuner mais avant cela je vais à la cave pour aller cherché la brique de jus d'orange qui me procurera assez de vitamines pour le matin. Après avoir déjeuner, je me lave les dents et le visage. J'enfile une tenue approprié pour un premier jour de travail et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée en ouvrant la porte je me rend compte qu'il pleut des cordes. Ma tenue n'étant pas accorder avec le temps je décide donc de me changer . Une fois dans une meilleure tenue je réfléchie et m'aperçois que je suis en retard pour le travail et dans un élan de précipitation, je prend mon parapluie et sort de la maison en refermant derrière moi la porte .

Durant le chemin je repense à mon rêve et quelques souvenirs de mes années lycée remonte à la surface.

DÉBUT DU FLASH-BACK

Durant ses années là je croyais encore au grand amour et j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait "un couvercle à ma marmite" comme dissait ma mère quand elle me racontait l'histoire de sa rencontre avec mon père.

J'étais en première année de lycée quand cette histoire c'est produit et comme je vous l'ai précédemment laisser comprendre j'étais attirer par les hommes mais à se moment là mes très chers parents n'était pas encore au courant donc mes conquêtes amoureuse n'était pas des plus nombreuses et des plus indiscrète. Je n'ai eu l'occasion d'être en couple qu'une seul fois durant tout mes années scolaires et qui plus est avec l'amour de ma vie car depuis le jour où nous nous sommes quittés je n'ai cessé de l'aimer.

Alors je vais vous raconter notre histoire.

Elle a commencé un 1er juillet, je m'en souviens car c'est la première fois que j'avais un ami qui n'était pas là que pour ce que je pouvais lui apporter. Nous étions en primaire.

Il s'était approché de moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un ballon de foot à la main, il me le donna et se présenta :

\- Salut jm'apelle Don Quichotte Doflamingo et toi tu dois être le petit chouchou de la maîtresse vu ta tête de premier de la classe.

Je le devisagait lui et son ballon, enfin je répondis avec pas moins de tacte que lui :

\- Tu te trompe totalement, je suis pas le chouchou de la maîtresse et puis d'abord on se connaît pas alors pourquoi tu me parle ?

\- Ben t'es tout seul et tu me fais pitié du coup je veux bien que tu sois mon ami, après tout peut-être que tu me sera utile.

Après cela nous ne nous sommes pas quitté et nous avons appris à nous connaître. Une fois au lycée, j'ai commencé à comprendre que je l'aimais plus que si c'était mon meilleur ami, alors j'ai décidé de lui faire par de mes sentiments. Mais Doflamingo n'est pas le genre de personne à qui on peut parler de se que l'on ressent comme si de rien n'était. Donc pour ne pas qu'il ne se moque de moi j'avais pris mes précautions pour le mettre dans des conditions sérieuses.

Une fois à l'endroit où je lui avait donné rendez-vous. J'attendis son arrivée et après quinze longues minutes, il arriva toujours habillé avec son folklorique manteau en plume de flamant rose et de ses lunettes de soleil. Il s'asseya à côté de moi et demanda :

\- Alors Law qu'es ce qui te préoccupe pour que tu me demande de te rejoindre dans notre endroit secret ?

\- Et bien je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je t'aime !

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment avant que le blond ne brise le silence qui commençait à être pesant et s'exclama :

\- Et bien je m'attendais à plus de choses avec se que tu m'a dis tout à l'heure, tu m'as fait peur pour que dalle !

\- Mais Dofla...

Avant que je n'eu le temps de finir ma phrase, je senti des lèvres se posait contre les miennes. Je ne comprenait pas vraiment se qui se passait mais j'était heureux de pouvoir partager un baiser avec l'homme que j'aimais. Le baiser pris fin . Et je demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Doffy ?

\- Ah mais t'es con ou quoi ! Tu crois quand même pas que je suis venue te voir la première fois juste parce que tu me faisais pitié.

\- Ben si...

\- Sérieusement je te croyais plus intelligent que sa. Bon tant pis je te la refait. Donc si je suis venue la première fois c'était pour te draguer et attendre que tu tombe amoureux de moi pour qu'on sort ensemble.

Ce jour là, j'ai tellement rougis quand il m'a déclaré ses sentiment que j'ai cru que mon visage allait brû c'est ce même jour que je me suis senti aimé. Depuis ce jour, Doflamigo et moi ne nous quittions plus et passions toutes nos journées ensemble .

Dans une journée chaude d'août pendant les vacances scolaires, je me décida à avouer à mes parents que j'étais homosexuel et que je sortais avec mon meilleur ami. Pour ne pas trop les surprendre, je leur parla à un moment agréable de la journée. C'est a dire l'après-midi, alors qu'il était tout les deux dans le jardin entrain de parler de la dernière gastrectomie qu'il avait faite. Et que ma mère se faisait mettre de la crème solaire sur le dos par mon père. Je me lança et dit :

\- Bon j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire et j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout.

Ils me regardèrent et cessèrent toute activitées, mon père qui n'aimait pas que je lui gâche trop de bon temps me dit avec impatience :

\- Nous t'écoutons alors fait vite.

\- Très bien, je vais être direct, je vous préviens. J'aime les hommes et je sort avec Doflamingo Don Quichotte le fils de votre supérieur et mon meilleur ami.

Lorsque j'eus terminé ma phrase, je vis mes parents se regarder dans les yeux et me jeter un regard affolé. Ils étaient choqués de ma déclaration et mon père me dit :

\- Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas des plus drôles sinon nous devons avoir une discussion des plus sérieuse.

\- Il n'y a aucune discussion a avoir à se sujet et non ce n'est pas une blague, j'aime Doflamingo et je ne le quitterai pour rien au monde !

\- Bien puisque tu insiste, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de t'en séparer de force, nous allons déménager et je vais demander à notre patron une mutation dans un hôpital très éloigné de celui-ci dès demain. Tu peux préparer tes affaires dès maintenant et dire adieu à ton ami.

\- Mais... vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Les parents de Doflamingo sont d'accord et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas sortir avec un homme !

\- Ce n'est pas négociable ! Nous n'acceptons pas que tu soit différents car tu vas déshonoré le nom "Trafalgar" pour la prochaine décennies donc tu vas dans ta chambre et tu oublie se Doflamingo !

Décontenancé de la réaction de mon père, je me précipita dans ma chambre pour téléphoner à Doflamingo et lui raconter la nouvelle. J'étais entrain de pleurer lorsque il répondit à mon appel téléphonique :

\- Allô Law c'est toi, qu'es que tu veux ?

\- Allô... oui Dof...Doflamingo c'est moi, dit je...peux...te parler cinq mi...minutes ?

\- Oula sa va pas toi tu veux que je vienne te voir ?

\- Non surtout pas ça ... agraverait les choses.

-OK ben explique moi alors je prendrais tout mon temps.

\- J'ai avoué à mes parents que j'étais gay et il veulent qu'on...déménage et que je...je...t'oublie.

\- Mais tu ne vas te laissé faire sans rien dire ! Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux se n'est pas à eux de choisir pour toi ! Bordel Law, tu m'aime non ?

\- Oui mais c'est pas le problème là ! Tu connais mes parents quand ils veulent quelques choses ils l'ont ! J'aimerais pouvoir les dissuader de partir mais mon père a horreur des homosexuel et je le suis donc il va tout faire pour qu'on se sépare ! Si je t'appelle c'est pour te dire que je vais déménager et que je ne te reverais pas peut être plus jamais. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour que sa change et toi non plus. Je veux que tu sache que je t'aime .

\- Bon écoute Law, je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour que tu ne parte pas mais je peux te faire promettre une chose .

\- Doflamingo ce n'est pas le moment pour les prom...

\- Ah Law tu es têtu, écoute moi pour une fois. Bon je te promets de ne jamais t'oublier et que si un jour nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, je te draguerait et tu tomberas de nouveau amoureux de moi et peut importe les années qui se seront écoulé. Je t'aimerai. Maintenant je veux que te me promette que tu ne m'oublira pas !

\- Mais on se reverra pas de toute façon, c'est impossible !

\- Promet le moi !

\- Ah si tu veux...Je te le promet !

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes souvenirs que je heurt quelqu'un et nous tombons tout les deux sur le trottoir. En me relevant pour m'excuser, je me rend compte que la pluie c'est arrêtée et que l'homme qui est tombé par ma faute me regarde comme si j'avais quelque chose sur le visage.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Si vous voulez que je continue n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Sinon je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuels faute d'orthographe et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	2. Des retrouvailles à sens unique

**Salut les gens voici le 2 chapitre de la fanfiction. Elle sort un peu en retard mais de toute façon je vous préviens je ne sais pas si je serai souvent ponctuel . Donc normalement je devrais posté tout les mois.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Tandis que je me relevé, l'homme qui m'avait malencontreusement fait tomber était encore assis sur le trottoir et ramassait son parapluie. Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un qui avait réussi à faire chavirer mon coeur rien qu'avec son visage. Et oui moi Don Quichotte Doflamingo était tombé amoureux d'un homme.

Je suis la seule descendance du PDG d'une grande entreprise dans l'informatique. Je suis donc le seul a pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise et vous vous doutez que je n'en est strictement rien à foutre. J'ai 31 ans et je compte bien devenir paysagiste. J'ai tout fait pour y arriver et j'ai réussi. La réaction de mes parents fasse a se choix, était de trouver un cousin éloigné pour succéder mon père. Ma mère quand à elle est très contente que je ne reprenne pas l'entreprise car elle pense que je dois faire se qui me plaît plutôt que de faire un métier qui m'est près destiné. A la fin de mes études, j'ai décidé de m'installer dans une ville pour avoir plus d'accès dans le travail que je veux faire. Et je me suis payer un appartement dans la banlieue de Tokyo. Malheureusement je suis loin de mes parents et de mes amis qui habite à la campagne.

J'ai les cheveux blond et court, des yeux jaunes qui sont très souvent derrière des lunettes de soleil rouge, sinon je suis musclé et assez bien foutu car je vais à la salle au moins une fois par semaine mais de toute façon je suis bien proportionné de partout si vous voyez ce que je veux style vestimentaire est assez unique en son genre. Par exemple aujourd'hui je porte une chemise à rayures rouge et blanche sous un manteau de plume de flamant rose. Le tout accompagné d'un pantalon orange et des chaussures noir assez banales.

L'homme au parapluie à tête de mort se relève et s'excuse avant de s'en aller comme un voleur sans que je n'eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je regarde le ciel, il ne pleut plus. Après un instant je reprend ma route dans la même direction que cette homme qui mine de rien était tout à fait mon type de plan cul .

Il est encore dans mon chant de vision, il n'est cas une centaine de mètre de moi. Je décide de le rattrapé pour en savoir un peu plus de celui qui m'a fait tomber et salir mon manteau dans un flaque d'eau. Une fois à côté de lui. Je l'arrête avec une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il se retourne et me regarde.

A l'instant précis où je vois son visage me regardé avec étonnement. Je retombe automatiquement amoureux de ses traits si fins de sa bouche si tendre et de ses yeux noir qui me rappelle tant de souvenirs tous les uns plus beaux que les autres. Maintenant j'en suis sûr c'est bien lui que j'ai tant aimé et que j'aime toujours autant. Celui pour qui j'ai promis de toujours l'aimer et celui pour qui je ne me suis jamais engagé dans une relation sé que le jour où nous nous retouverions. Je puisse lui dire que je ne l'ai jamais trompé...enfin je devrais plutôt dire jamais sur une longue durée. Il s'appelle Trafalgar Law et je l'aime depuis maintenant 14 ans.

Je suis bouche bée de cette retrouvaille et ne sais plus quoi lui dire mise à part :

\- Law c'est Toi ?

\- Euh...oui mais vous êtes qui ?

Cette réponse me rend complètement fou, il ne se souvient plus de moi ou alors ne m'a t-il pas reconnue. Oui après tout j'ai changé depuis le jour où nous nous sommes quittés. Peut être que si j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qui je suis il se souviendra. Mais avant que je ne puisse m'expliquer. Il regarde sa montre et me dit :

\- Oh mince je vais être en retard,bon je doit y aller. Excusez moi monsieur.

Les retrouvailles avec l'amour de ma vie ne sont que de courte durée et semble à sens unique. Law s'en va et me laisse en plan comme un con qui a trop cru en l'amour. Je suis décontenancé de la réaction de celui que j'aime malgré le fait qu'il est oublié notre promesse de jeunesse.

Après une réflexion,je me souviens de cette promesse et que je lui est aussi promis que je le draguerait à nouveau. C'est décidé je vais le revoir et le draguer jusqu'à se que mon charme fasse effet comme la dernière fois.

Cette décision prise je reprend mon chemin en direction de la maison de mes clients qui m'ont demandés de réaménager leurs jardin. Une fois arrivé devant la demeure je me dit que les travaux vont leurs coûter cher et que sa ne va pas être simple. Le jardin est en très mauvaise état, il est totalement à l'abandon et de ce fait c'est une vraie jungle. Il faudra du temps pour voir ce que l'on peut garder. Mais je ne me décourage pas et frappe à la porte principale . Un couple m'ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer.

L'intérieur de la maison est nettement plus accueillante que l'extérieur mais je compte bien remédier à cela. Mes clients se présente et je leurs dit de me montrer leurs projet. Ils m'expliquent la situation et me disent qu'ils viennent de racheter la maison qui était totalement oublié, ils ont rénovés les pièces à vivre mais le jardin n'a pas encore eu se plaisir. Je leurs demande si ils ont déjà quelques idées et quel est leur budget pour les travaux.

Après avoir régler les formalités administratives et faire un croquis du futur jardin. Je visite la jungle et détermine la durée des rénovations. Je leurs dis qu'elles commenceront dès le lendemain. Je m'en vais donc pour commander les plantes qui remplaceront les anciennes.

Une fois tout cela terminé, je rentre chez moi car ma journée et enfin fini. Je suis devant la porte de mon appartement et lorsque que je m'apprête à entrer j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois mon adorable voisin descendre de l'ascenseur. Je vous laisse deviner qui il est et oui c'est bien le rentre dedans du trottoir.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et Law débute la conversation et dit :

\- Et mais c'est vous que j'ai bousculer tout à l'heure.

\- Oui c'est bien moi le seul et l'unique Don Quichotte Doflamingo !

\- Je crois bien que le destin ne veut pas nous lâchés .

\- Peut être que le destin est arrivé au bon moment pour des belles retrouvailles mais vous m'excuserez, j'ai du travail qui m'attend à la maison.

Tout en disant cela je referme la porte derrière moi et laisse le regard d'un Law perplexe. Le prétexte du travail est toujours le meilleur. Il m'a souvent sauvé de discussion avec mes parents ou de choses que je ne voulais pas faire. Je suis totalement épuisé, cette retrouvaille m'a exténué, émotionnellement bien sûr. Je n'ai même pas la force d'aller draguer dans une boîte gay. Pour le coup un petit jeune ne me ferai pas de mal mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le coeur à sa. Bon sang ! Je sais plus si c'est le fait qu'il soit réapparu dans ma vie si brusquement ou le fait qu'il ne m'est pas reconnue du premier coup mais je pense que notre histoire n'est pas encore terminée.

Cette journée riche en émotions étant fini et le soit-disant travail à faire étant déjà achevé, je pose mes affairs et prépare mon dîner. Pendant le repas je repense à certains moments d'amour entre moi et Law. Tout cela est bien nostalgique.

DÉBUT DU FLASH-BACK

Je me souviens de cette journée où je lui avais préparé son anniversaire surprise. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. C'était à ses 19 ans. Pour ne pas qu'il ne découvre le stratagème,j'avais demandé à sa mère qui a se moment là nous prenait simplement pour des meilleurs amis de lui faire faire les boutiques pour qu'il trouve des vêtements pour la rentrée scolaire.

Il y a aussi le jour de notre première fois qui m'a beaucoup marqué. Pour le coup rien n'était planifier pas comme pour l'anniversaire ou bien les coups d'un soir des dernières années. C'était plutôt une conséquence de circonstance qui nous avaient mis dans une position des plus sexy devrais-je dire.

C'était une de ces journées chaude du mois d'août, j'avais invité Law chez moi pour qu'il profite de ma piscine. Nous étions installés sur des transats au soleil en attendant l'heure la plus propice pour nous baigner. Je parlais avec lui de sujet diverses et variées jusqu'à ce que je lui propose quelque chose à boire :

\- Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Oui t'a quoi ?

\- Alors, du coca, du fanta...euh...de la limonade, du jus fruit et de l'eau. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je vais prendre de la limonade et toi ?

\- Bah j'vais prendre pareil sa sera plus simple.

\- OK.

\- Bon je reviens je vais chercher les cannettes.

Je m'étais donc levé pour aller cherché à boire. Une fois revenue avec les boissons, je tend la sienne à Law qui la prend et l'ouvre. Alors qu'il commencait à boire quelque gouttes de limonade s'échappaient de la cannette et glissaient dans son cou et finissaient leur course dans le tissu de son t-shirt transparent. Je le regardais la bouche entre ouverte en pensant qu'il était incroyablement sexy. Il avait dû s'en rendre compte car l'instant d'après il me dissait tout en posant son soda :

\- Tu trouve pas qu'il fait super chaud ?

\- Si Bien sûr qu'il fait chaud sinon je ne t'aurais pas invité à te baigné.

\- J'aurai bien enlevé mon t-shirt, pas toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas, mais après il faudra se mettre en maillot de bain sauf si tu veux faire quelque chose d'encore plus chaud.

\- Moi la chaleur ne me gène pas, mais je pense que l'endroit le plus chaud de chez toi se serait ta chambre, non ?

\- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Sur ces mots nous nous sommes rendu dans ma chambre déjà entrain de nous déshabillés et de nous embrassés langoureusement.

Ce fut le jour de notre première fois qui fut des plus toride. Bien sûr elle ne fut pas là dernière ni la plus longue mais elle a marqué le début d'une légende du sexe gay. Et oui je suis un légende dans ce domaine. Des tas de gens pourrait vous l'affirmer. Mais bon revenons à nos moutons. J'aurais certainement plein d'autres souvenir à ressasser. Mais l'heure n'est plus au souvenir.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Je dois reconquérir l'homme de ma vie et pour cela je vais commencer par l'invité à boire un verre peut être que je pourrais lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Mais pour le moment je devrais commencer par aller me coucher. La journée de demain va être longue.

Une fois la vaisselle faite et rangée, je vais dans ma chambre pour me changer et dormir. Je me couche en préparant mon rendez vous avec law et imagine ce que je vais pour lui dire sans avoir envie de me jeter sur lui pour reprendre son si jolie corps. Tout en disant cela une question me turlupine. Si il a oublié qui je suis. Est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un ?

Je me frotte la tête comme pour m'en sortir cette idée. Et dit à voix haute:

\- Mais voyons mon petit Doflamingo, si c'est le cas tu n'aura cas le séduire à nouveau.

Je m'en dors alors décidé à tout faire pour le récupérer même si cela dois dire briser un couple. Je ne laisserai personne me le reprendre à nouveau.

* * *

 **Je vous laise sur sa pour se chapitre 2 et si vous voyez des fautes dites moi dans les rewievs ou laisser moi juste une rewiev sà fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bye bye ^^**


	3. Destin ou coïncidence ?

**Salut à tous les gens et voilà enfin le chapitre 3 alors je sais il a été long à attendre mais le voilà. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire et si c'est le cas n'hésiter pas à me le dire dans les reviews sa fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **P.O.V Law**

Depuis que j'avais fait tomber mon nouveau voisin, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait plus me lâcher.

Ce fut à croire que le destin était contre moi. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait, une impression me disait que je le connaissais déjà avant de le bousculer par inadvertance. Je devais sans doute me faire des idées. Mais après tout, il me paraissait qu'il m'avait reconnu lors de notre première rencontre. C'était peut-être tout simplement une coïncidence. Oui, c'était ça, une coïncidence rien de plus simple.

Mais alors, pourquoi me sentirais-je si mal, de ne pas l'avoir reconnu ? Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, Nom de Dieu ! Je devrais peut-être aller le voir pour lui demander comment il me connaissait.

Mais non voyons Law. Tu ne vas pas importuner ton voisin qui vient juste de s'installer et qui doit sans doute encore se battre avec ses cartons juste parce qu'il t'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Non, ça ne se faisait décidément pas. Et même si je le connaissais déjà auparavant qu'est-ce que ça changerait…? Rien, sans nul doute... Oui ça ne changerait rien. Ni pour lui ni pour moi.

Malgré toutes ces pensées qui me dissuadaient d'aller enquiquiner Mr. Don Quichotte, je ressentais quelque-chose que je n'avais que rarement ressenti durant 26 ans d'existence. Je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir reconnu et je désirais le revoir, et ce, Presque inconsciemment. J'étais totalement confus mais comme toujours, je préférais choisir la facilité.

Je décidais de sortir de mon lit lorsque que mes pensées arrêtèrent de me tourmenter. Il était six heures et demie et je devais me préparer pour mes prochaines vingt-quatre heures de garde.

Par la fenêtre, le ciel était encore embrumé et le thermomètre de ma cuisine indiquait une température extérieure de 10°C. Je me pressais dans la salle de bain pour ne pas être à nouveau en retard. Une fois prêt à sortir, j'enfilais une veste qui me passais sous la main et pris mes clés. Je sortis de l'appartement et entendis la porte du voisin s'ouvrir au moment où je refermais la mienne.

Je me précipitais pour ne pas le croiser dans les escaliers. Mais je n'eus pas même le temps de souffler qu'il était déjà devant moi en me souriant d'un rictus moqueur, affichant fièrement son petit air narquois, des plus déstabilisants. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, cet homme était sexy à souhait, et à en faire craquer plus d'un. Il avait dû remarquer que je rougissais car il me lança d'un air satisfait :

"Vous rougissez… ce ne serait pas à cause de mon corps parfait et bien moulé dans ce t-shirt blanc et ce pantalon en cuir noir ?

\- Mais… Non... Ce n'est pas ça vous vous trompez...et puis d'abord je ne rougis pas ! Vous vouliez me dire autre chose ? Parce que je suis quelque peu pressé.

\- Et oui pas de chance pour vous. Je voulais savoir si vous seriez disponible un de ces jours pour qu'on sorte boire un verre et faire plus humble connaissance. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Alors là, si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me sorte ça ainsi... Je n'aurais pas choisi de ne pas le déranger. Mais puisqu'il insistait. Je devais voir ce qu'il me proposait :

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je ne serai pas souvent disponible à cause de

mon travail.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave choisissez une date qui vous arrange ; en revanche je m'occuperai du lieu !

\- Très bien alors on se dit jeudi soir, à 19 h? Vous viendrez toquer à ma porte.

\- Yes my lord !

Il s'inclina et se retourna pour prendre l'escalier. Il fut à peine parti que je savais que je ne regretterais pas d'avoir accepté son rendez-vous. Je pris finalement l'ascenseur.

Je savais alors le pourquoi du comment. Je venais de comprendre et... de me souvenir.

Il y avait des fois j'avais vraiment envie de me foutre un coup pied au cul ! Comment est-ce que j'avais pu oublier une seule seconde la seule promesse de toute ma jeunesse ?!

J'eus bien peur que se ne soit pas une simple coïncidence. L'homme que j'aimais il y a maintenant 14 ans se trouvait peut-être, en ce moment même, mon voisin de palier. Le jour où je l'avais quitté, il n'était pas du tout celui que je venais de revoir. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne l'avais pas reconnu l'autre jour.

Du point de vue du caractère, il était toujours le même mais du point de vue vestimentaire il avait totalement changé. Ce qui, je devais l'avouer, ne fut pas pour me déplaire. Bien que tout le monde puisse vous dire qu'étant donné son corps de rêve, il pouvait se permettre de porter tout ce qui lui chantait. Il n'en resterait pas moins sexy.

Tout cela étant dit, je devais allé au travail. Et jeudi soir je lui ferais part de mes excuses et lui parlerais de toutes les choses qui me sont arrivées ces derniers temps, ces dernières années.

Tout avait pas mal avancé dans ma vie sauf à un seul niveau… celui des conquêtes amoureuses. Pourtant j'avais déjà essayé de faire des rencontres mais à chaque fois que je voulais ramené un homme qui me plaisait chez moi, je n'arrivais jamais jusqu'à la phase "baise" ce qui bien souvent frustrant pour l'invité.

Et là vous vous demanderez pourquoi je ne parvenais jamais à cette phase et bien c'était assez simple : à chaque fois que je commençais à me laisser faire par une personne, j'entendais la voix de Doflamingo et revivais nos parties de jambes en l'air. Elles étaient tout sauf banales et ce fut à cet instant précis que je me rendais compte que peu importe la personne que je ramènerais , personne ne pourrait remplacer cette homme et surtout sa façon de me faire l'amour.

A cette pensée, je me levais et renvoyais l'invité chez lui sans lui expliquer ce brusque changement d'avis.

Je me demandais si de son côté, les relations humaines et sexuelles se terminaient de la même manière que les miennes.

Voilà encore un sujet à aborder lors de notre rendez-vous jeudi soir, enfin si j'en aurais le temps bien sûr. Parce qu'émotionnellement parlant, je ne suis pas sûr d'être tout à fait en honnête avec moi même.

Entre la gêne du premier rendez-vous ( enfin premier rendez-vous de retrouvailles, bien sûr) , la honte de ne pas avoir été capable de me souvenir de lui, la joie le revoir enfin, le regret de ne pas avoir été avec lui tout ce temps sans oublié l'excitation face à son corps toujours aussi beau et sexy et l'impatience de me retrouver seul avec lui pour lui sauter dessus et… Ahem.

Je me suis emporté dans mes pensées. Cela devait venir du fait que j'ai passé 14 ans sans aucune relation.

Avec ce petit contre temps mes pensées furent toutes retournées et j'étais de nouveau en retard au travail. Décidément j'accumulais les retards en ce moment. Si ce n'était pas pour une cause particulièrement chère à mon coeur, je m'en serais voulu. Un amour sincère s'entretient après tout.

^0^

La semaine se passa dans le calme et la routine habituelle. Le travail, les repas pris sur le pouce et les gardes qui s'enchaînaient jusqu'au jeudi. Ce jeudi qui serait décisif et chargé en émotions.

Je rentrais chez moi vers 7h00 du matin après avoir enchaîné 48h de garde non-stop. Je n'avais que 12h avant que le blond ne vienne frapper à la porte. Fatigué par le boulot je décidais de dormir 10h pour être d'aplomb.

A 17h je me levai et pris une douche. Je me préparais pour ce rendez-vous. Et enfin l'heure arriva ; l'horloge indiquait 19h.

Alors que je finissais les dernières choses dans ma préparation. J'entendis frappé à la porte. J'allai ouvrir.

Je le regardai et sortis de chez moi pour le suivre en dehors de l'immeuble. Il me rendis mon regard, le sien plus mystérieux. Alors nous descendions les escaliers et arrivions devant l'immeuble. Il me regarda à nouveau et dit :

\- Alors j'ai choisi un bar assez cool pas très loin d'... ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre.

\- Oui ça va, t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec mes voisins.

\- Ah OK, au fait ! ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie parce que tout à l'heure je te vouvoyais ?

\- Ah… oui ce n'est pas grave, ça me va !

Nous avions marché jusqu'à l'endroit que Doflamingo avait choisi pour nos retrouvailles, je devais avouer que pour l'instant elles se passaient plutôt bien. J'espérais du plus profond de mon être qu'elles finiraient bien.

J'espérais aussi ressortir avec Doffy même si je ne savais pas si j'étais toujours le genre du blond. C'était quand même fou ce l'amour peut vous faire faire. Et le temps, ce qu'il peut vous faire endurer malgré la distance.

Une fois dans le bar, nous nous sommes installés à une table et le serveur est venu prendre notre commande. Pour ma part, j'avais pris une limonade tandis que Doflamingo avait choisi une bière.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le serveur arriva avec notre commande et la conversation se mit en route. Nous commençâmes par parler de notre travail et la discussion se poursuivie sur le sujet sensible: ce qui concernait notre relation avant nos retrouvailles ; Doflamingo attaqua le sujet et dit :

\- Dis moi… depuis tout à l'heure je me demandais. Est-ce que tu ne te souviens pas de moi juste parce que tu le veux ? Ou tu te souviens de moi mais étant donné que j'ai changé de style vestimentaire tu ne m'as pas reconnu ?

\- Ah tiens, je l'attendais cette question. Et bien je ne me souvenais pas de toi jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me voir lundi pour me proposer ce rendez-vous. Au moment où tu m'as regardé j'ai eu la même impression que lors de notre première rencontre. Je me suis dit que c'était sans doute une coïncidence. Puis une fois que tu étais parti… je me suis souvenu de notre promesse. Maintenant je sais que c'est le destin qui nous a réunis.

J'avais enfin fini par dire ce que je voulais lui dire depuis lundi, bien que la formulation fut compliqué à trouver. Je pus m'apercevoir que lorsque je disais cela, Doffy me regardais avec la même étincelle dans les yeux que le jour de notre rencontre.

Alors c'était bien vrai Doflamingo était belle et bien tombé amoureux de moi dès les premiers jours. Je ne pensais pas que je lui faisais autant d'effets. Mais une chose était presque sûr : il était encore amoureux de moi.

La seule chose qu'il ait trouvée à répondre après cette déclaration était :

\- Ah je m'en doutais Law, t'as toujours été un peu tête en l'air, de toutes façons t'aurais pas pu m'oublier éternellement. Mais je suis flatté par ce que tu viens de me dire.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait dire! J'avais mis trois jours pour trouver la bonne formulation de cette phrase et à choisir les bons mots et… c'était tout ?! Mais bon je n'allais pas me plaindre c'était déjà bien qu'il soit flatté par ce que j'ai dit. J'étais entrain de siroter ma limonade lorsqu'il avait parlé de notre première fois :

\- Quand j'y pense la limonade c'est vraiment une boisson que tu aimes bien, tu en bois presque à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble.

\- Oui peut-être, je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Mais si tu te souviens pas : Tu en as commandé à chaque fois qu'on faisait nos devoirs ensemble au bar à côté de chez nous et aussi quand je te proposais quelque chose à boire les fois où tu venais chez moi . Tu souviens de notre première fois, c'était aussi de la limonade si je me souviens bien.

\- Oui c'est vrai, en fait pour tout te dire si je prends de la limonade c'est parce que c'est le premier truc qui me passe par la tête.

Nous riions de bon coeur et la conversation battait son plein jusqu'à ce que je pose la question qui tue. Je ne pensais pas qu'avec cette question qui me semblait plutôt banale ce rendez-vous avec l'amour de ma vie allait se terminer de façon inattendue.

\- Dis moi Doffy je me demandais si c'était pareil pour toi : est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de conquêtes à part moi ? Ou comme moi, le fait que je ne sois pas là, te déstabilisait pour tout ce qui était sexuel ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

VOILÀ...vous avez atteint la fin du chapitre.

Sinon je tenais aussi à précisé que Crapounette2.0 m'à bien aidé pour les fautes d'orthographe et tous ce qui est relecture donc j'en profite pour la remercier.

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4**


	4. Le mensonge tue et la vérité blesse

**Salut à vous mes lecteurs et Joyeux Noël à tous**

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 qui est un peu plus court que les précédents pour ceux qui auront remarqué mais néanmoins il est riche en émotions vous versez. En tout cas comme d'habitude si il vous a plus n'hésiter pas à me laissée des rievews.**

 **Sur ceux**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **POV : Doffy**

Lorsque Law m'avait posé la question je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui répondre.

J'avais d'abord pensé à lui mentir mais le mensonge est insupportable pour le menteur et pour celui à qui on ment. Et comme je voulais tout, sauf faire souffrir Law, je ne pouvais que lui dire la vérité.

Il me fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur à l'homme que j'aimais vraiment. Il était temps pour moi d'avouer le fait que je nétais pas resté fidèle contrairement à lui.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à parler de tout ça, des questions me passaient par la tête : " Et si le fait de mentir ou de dire la vérité n'était-il pas aussi difficile à entendre ? Ou encore comment allais-je rendre la vérité plus acceptable ?" J'étais, pour ainsi dire, dans une situation problématique.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, Law me regardait avec insistance et avait l'air de s'impatienter. Je décidai donc de me lancer et de cesser mon intense réflexion interne. Je lui parlais de cette façon :

\- Bon j'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire sans me couper et je veux que tu saches que tout ça n'avait rien avoir avec toi et ne s'appliquera jamais à toi parce que comme je te le dirai toujours... Je t'aime Law. Et même si après tout ce que je vais dire tu n'y crois plus c'est la vérité, je veux que tu sac...

Comme je l'avais prévu Law me coupa. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était dans sa nature. Il ne supportait pas que l'on veuille changer ce qu'il pouvait penser ou ressentir. Il me parla froidement :

\- Si tu as un truc à dire, dis le et ne cherche pas à esquiver la vérité parce que si tu me mens je le saurais un jour où l'autre. Donc dit moi juste la vérité !

J'approuvais tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait toujours raison dans ce genre de conversation. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher le fait que je ne sois pas quelqu'un qui puisse se passer de relations sexuelles. Après une pause qui, dans le cas présent était plutôt longue, je repris la parole :

\- Ah jm'en doutais tu ne supportais déjà pas les conversations qui tournaient autour d'un sujet sans l'aborder directement.

\- Tu continues, Doflamingo...

\- Oh oui, excuse-moi.

Malgré ce quil venait de me dire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder sans répliquer, je nosais pas lui dire.

Au moment où la vérité se serait échappée de sa prison, son gardien ne pourrait plus la retenir et où elle ferait de nombreux dégâts sur son passage. Mais je navais plus le choix. Il n'était plus le temps de regretter mais dassumer. Je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière. Ce qui était fait était fait. Je me suis donc laisser aller vers mon destin sans doute ni remord :

\- Bien je vais être direct, non ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai été incapable de supporter ton absence. Les jours avançaient et je me sentais seul donc j'ai enchaîné les conquêtes d'un soir et je les ai renvoyés chez eux le lendemain sans même me souvenir de leur prénom ou encore moins de comment ils étaient arrivés chez moi. La seule chose que je me souvienne était notre nuit. Tu me manquais de plus en plus chaque jour, les mecs avec qui je m'envoyais en l'air nétaient jamais plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Tu sais… je ne pensais pas que je te reverrai un jour. Je crois que quand j'ai déménagé, ici je ne suis jamais tombé aussi bas. Lorsque je t'ai vu l'autre jour, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai jamais oublié ton visage, il était et est à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je t'ai reconnu mais au début je n'y croyais pas. Durant un instant j'ai hésité à te rattraper… mais je l'ai fait et je ne regrette pas. Parce que dès l'instant où j'ai de nouveau croisé ton regard je suis retombé amoureux de toi comme la première fois que je t'ai vu. Écoute-moi, Law. La seule chose qui importe c'est que tu l'homme de ma vie. Le reste ne doit pas avoir d'importance. J'ai fait des erreurs, je le sais et je suis prêt à en payer le prix. Mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne men voudras pas trop longtemps. Voilà Law, tu sais tout. À toi de choisir ce qui est le mieux pour nous deux.

Pendant que je parlais et plus mon récit avançait, je voyais le si beau visage de Law se décomposer. Je savais bien que ce ne devait pas être parce qu'il était heureux. Mais bien parce quil devait être totalement désemparé par tout ce que je venais de lui avouer.

Je me sentais minable déjà parce que j'avais voulu mentir à Law, ce qui lui aurait fait plus de mal que de lui dire la vérité. Mais aussi parce que je n'avais rien regretté des moments passés avec mes conquêtes. Maintenant le mal était fait et je regrettais plus que jamais.

Un long silence se fit. Il n'était pas là juste pour les biens-faits du calme mais il était parfaitement contrôlé par Law, comme sil était maître de ce moment. Durant ce silence, il y eu de nombreux regards échangés et dans ses regards je pouvais apercevoir les questions et les cris qui resteraient muets un long moment avant d'être révélés.

Je voyais bien que Law hésitait à parler mais il ne savait sûrement pas quoi dire de plus.

Son visage était maintenant plus fermé que jamais, je ne pouvais rien percevoir. Il m'empêchait de lire en lui. Il ne voulait certainement pas que je puisse interrompre ces pensées avec la moindre de mes paroles, je parvenais cependant à savoir qu'il voulait frapper le premier. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit et ce qu'il me dit me glaça :

\- Bon et bien je crois que l'on s'est tout dit. Si tu le permets je vais partir.

Je le vis se lever, prendre son manteau et sortir du bar sans se retourner vers moi. Comme si, en sortant de cet endroit, je redevenais un étranger. Durant un instant je le vis s'arrêter sur le trottoir et rester immobile. Il frissonna et je devinais qu'il était entrain de pleurer. L'instant suivant, il repartit en direction de chez lui.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais moi aussi mit à pleurer. Des larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage. Je les sentais descendre le long de mes joues et tomber de mon menton pour s'écraser sur la table. Une fois encore, je regrettais plus que tout. Je ne savais pas si jaurais pu faire mieux que ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais ce dont jétais certain cest que l'amour est une chose incontrôlable et bien souvent cruelle car même si Law me détestait sûrement à présent. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer.

J'essuyais mes larmes et me détournais de la fenêtre. Je regardais l'intérieur de ce bar. La décoration était tout à fait banale mais le lieu inspirait le calme et une grande sérénité. Je m'y sentais bien même si la pire chose qui métait arrivé venait de se produire. Je me sentais agréablement bien et je pensais même pouvoir rester ici encore un bon moment.

Je changeai de place pour venir m'asseoir près du bar qui était tenu par un très beau jeune homme qui avait des cheveux blond et court. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses sourcils étaient surprenants. Ils étaient en spirales. Il avait un visage assez élégant. Et on pouvait voir dépasser de sa poche de pantalon un paquet de cigarettes.

Il était entrain d'essuyer un verre.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'attaque pour draguer ou simplement pour parler mais je me dis qu'il pouvait être un très bon coup pour plus tard. Je regardai l'ensemble des bouteilles derrière lui et pensaient que du moment que je restais là. Je ferai mieux de m'occuper. Je n'avais qu'une solution pour me distraire et elle était derrière ce beau jeune homme.

J'ai donc décidé de commander un verre, puis deux et trois et je me suis arrêté de compter à partir dune dizaine puisque je n'avais plus vraiment les idées claires. Deux ou trois heures étaient passées, les bouteilles s'entassaient mais mon chagrin lui ne se tarissait pas. Il devait être vingt-deux heures lorsque je commençais à parler avec le barman :

\- Hé dites moi vous nauriez pas un petit nom ? Que j'puisse vous appelez d'façon un peu moins formelle ?

\- En effet je m'appelle Sanji.

\- Wouah… « Sanji » c'est cool ça ! Bon ben je vais t'appeler comme ça alors !

\- Si vous voulez.

Les seules choses dont je me souvienne de cette fin de soirée était le fait que j'ai fini par raconter tout notre histoire à ce pauvre barman qui devait déjà en avoir entendu des tas comme la mienne. Et qu'avec le peu de conscience, à peu près claire, que je navais pas encore perdue, j'avais fini par rentrer chez moi en ayant payé pour cinq mille yen. Cette soirée qui aurait dû bien se terminer si le seul sujet sensible n'avait pas été abordé. Une fois chez moi je n'avais pas eu la force de me déshabiller et je m'étais directement allongé sur mon lit pour dormir. Mais réussir à dormir aurait été trop simple. Ma conscience me disait que tout cela était ma faute que j'avais fait le mauvais choix ou encore que je ne méritais pas Law.

Ces pensées me rendaient fou. Je ne savais plus si c'était l'alcool ou ma tristesse mais mes émotions narrêtaient pas de changer en passant de la fatigue à la colère et les larmes.

Après avoir pleuré pendant quelques minutes je me suis mis à détruire tout ce qui me passait entre les mains. Heureusement, personne nétait là pour admirer ce tragique spectacle... Il aurait sans nul doute fait les frais de ma colère.

A vingt-trois heures passées je métais affalé sur mon canapé et métais endormi en pensant que derrière ce mur Law se trouvait dans un état sûrement pire que le mien.

Le lendemain matin avait sans doute été le pire de tous ceux que j'ai pu connaître. J'avais la gueule de bois et j'étais en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec mes clients du vendredi.

J'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie à cause de ma fâcheuse tendance à vouloir me taper n'importe quel homme que je pouvais trouver beau. J'étais totalement désespéré.

* * *

 **Et oui c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Avec cette fin de chapitre j'en profite pour vous dire qu'il y aura probablement un bonus pour la fin d'année**

 **Je vous laisse deviner de quoi il parlera et vous remercie de suivre ma fanfiction**

 **A la prochaine ^^**


	5. Passer à autre chose

**Bonjour à ceux qui lirons ce chapitre. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié. J'en suis désolée mais j'ai été pas mal occupée...bref j'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

 **POV Law :**

Lorsque je suis sorti du bar, je crus que j'allais m'écrouler tellement le choc de sa réponse me submergais. Mes émotions ne cessait de changer, j'étais totalement désemparé. Je ne savais pas comment prendre la nouvelle plutôt dérangeante que venais de m'annoncer Doflamingo. Je ressentais de la colère, de la tristesse et un mélange entre la trahison et l'étonnement.

Mes sentiments s'entrechoquaient entre eux et je me sentais quelque peu vaciller comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Les paroles de Doflamingo me revenaient en mémoire et dans une nouvelle vague d'émotions tourbillonnant dans mon esprit. Je me laissa aller et fit sortir mes larmes devant le bar d'où je venait de partir. Je sentis derrière moi le regard persistant de Doflamingo et me décida à partir.

Une fois rentré chez moi, dans la pénombre de mon petit appartement dont j'alluma les lampes pour ne pas rester dans le noir. Je posa mon manteau sur le porte-manteaux et alla dans la cuisine me préparer à manger car mon rendez-vous s'ayant écourté, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de manger. Malgré moi mes mains tremblaient et mon esprit ne voulait pas chasser les douloureuses paroles de Doflamingo. J'attrapa un paquet de pâte du placard et dans une faute d'inattention, il m'échappa et alla s'écraser sur le sol. Je le ramassa et finit par réussir à faire un plat de pâtes au beurre .

Le repas terminé, je pris mon assiette, mes couverts d'une mains et des l'autre la casserole de pâtes et mon verre. Arrivée devant l'évier au moment d'y déposer mon assiette, je la laissa m'échapper et elle finit comme le paquet de pâte mais avec plus de dégâts. Elle se brisa avec fracas sur le sol de ma cuisine. A l'instant même où elle s'éparpillat sur mon carrelage, la colère que j'avais accumulé durant toute la journée s'extirpa et s'abattit en premier lieu sur ce que j'avais entre les mains.

La casserole vola à travers la pièce et le verre s'éclata contre le mur. Ensuite se fut le tour d'ustensiles de cuisine divers et variés qui finirent leurs course contre le mur ou dans le mur pour les quelques objets tranchant qui m'était passés sous la main. Je ne fut soulagé qu'après avoir lancé toute chose à ma porté.

Et forcé de constater que je devais à présent ramasser mon désordre, faire la vaisselle et me préparer pour dormir. Je décidai de m'y mettre avant qu'il ne fusse trop tard. La colère s'était dissiper mais était encore un peu présente bien que diminuer. J'étais soulagé sur ce point mais n'en restais pas moins toujours aussi perturbée. Il était temps d'avoir une réflexion un peu plus poussé et certainement plus clair que les précédentes.

Il était 22h30, une fois que j'eu fini de tout ramasser. Je parti donc me coucher et après être entrer dans mon lit, mon cerveau ne voulant pas se reposer, je commençai à réfléchir à la situation.

Je devais prendre une décision des plus importantes, mon choix serai des plus difficiles. La question principal était : " Devrais-je pardonner à Doflamingo ? Ou non ? ". Lui pardonner aurait été le meilleur choix possible pour moi et le plus simple des deux. Il était vraiment évident que je ne lui en voudrait pas éternellement. Et le fait qu'il soit passé à autre chose était compréhensible puisque j'avais totalement disparu de sa vie.

Cependant, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il enchaînerait le conquêtes sans se poser réellement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Toutefois,il m'avais dit la vérité...et ne m'avais pas menti pour mieux me récupérer...Il n'avait pas cherché à mentir ni même à embellir son histoire. Je ne voulait pas dire que j'aurai préféré qu'il me ment. Mais à présent, la rancoeur était plus persistante que mon amour pour le moins sur c'est se que je pensais ce jour là...

Aussitôt que j'eu réalisé cela, le choix me parut beaucoup plus logique. Je devais passer à autre chose, trouver quelqu'un pour me changer le idées car Doflamingo lui ne c'était pas donné autant de mal que moi. Et sa j'en était persuadé, c'était dans ses gènes de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

Une demie heure plus tard c'est à dire a 23h précise j'entendis Doflamingo rentré chez lui. Le mur de ma chambre était directement relié à ce qui devais correspondre pour lui à son salon . Bien que les bruits soit plus ou moins faible. Je compris que mon voisin devais être complètement ivre.

Je l'entendais rentré avec perte et fracas mais il me semblais aussi qu'il subissait le coup de la colère autant que moi car les bruits de casse ne cessait pas de s'accroître. Après une demi heure de brouhaha, le silence se fit et je compris que s'en était fini de tout cet énervement. Il devais sûrement s'en vouloir pour sa réponse et savais qu'il avait tout gâché entre nous.

Je pouvais enfin dormir car maintenant le calme régnait et bien qu'il n'était pas, la première chose que j'aurais voulu pour cette fin de soirée, le calme n'était pas de trop car le lendemain serai l'un des plus difficiles pour moi. Le sommeil fini par arriver et la nuit se passa dans une sensation perpétuelle de doute et de peine.

Les premières heures du lendemain me parure durées une éternité car dans mon coeur la place qu'occupait précédemment Doflamingo était désormais un immence trou que je ne pouvais pas je devais à nouveau faire un choix cornélien.

Que faire dans une tel situation ? Je n'avais pas la possibilités de changer à nouveau de vie je venais d'emménager et j'avais un travail qui me plaisais. La vraie question était : " Devrais-je tourner la page ou lui laissé une deuxième chance ?" Les deux hypothèse demandais réflexion. Ma rancoeur et peut être aussi ma jalousie prirent le dessus sur mes autres sentiments et je me décida à trouner la page. Je pensais que cette décision resterai définitive mais le destin me surprendra toujours .

Je commençais le travail pour huit heure du matin et il était déjà sept heure trente. Ne pouvant pas me permettre d'arriver en retard un deuxième jour d'affiliés. Je m'empressa de me préparer et de partir. Je ne croisa pas Doflamingo. J'arriva à l'hôpital pour sept heure cinquante cinq se qui me laissais peu de temps pour me préparer.

L'hôpital Lucien Monquidi était l'un des hôpitaux universitaire des plus réputés de tous le Japon. J'avais la chance d'avoir été accepté pour mon internat en tant que futur grand médecin. J'était intéressé par la chirugie et plus particulièrement par la chirugie cardiaque. Il fallait désormais que je fasse mes preuves. En ayant terminé premier des examens et le plus doué de ma fac de médecine je me devais de ne pas décevoir ma famille.

Pour commencer, il me fallais faire la connaissance des autres internes car la première journée ne m'en avais pas vraiment laissé le temps. Elle avait été remplie d'information à noter et à retenir. J'étais en train de me changer lorsque je fus interrompu par l'un de mes collègues qui venait de laissé tomber certains de ces documents sur mes genoux . Il les ramassa et tout en me regardant il s'excusa de la sorte :

\- ah pardon...je n'ai pas fais exprès, je suis un peu maladroit. Au fait je m'appelle Chopper. Et toi ?

\- oh c'est pas grave, je m'appelle Law.

\- Bon il va falloir qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas être en retard. Allez viens !

C'est ainsi que je rencontra Chopper, un jeune interne qui me paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que moi mais qui en réalité n'avait que deux ans de moins que moi. Il était brun ,avait les cheveux mi-long et lisse, ses yeux était très impressionnant il était d'un marron clair flamboyant et son regard était irrésistible. Quand je le regardais j'avais l'impression que son visage avait été créé pour séduire mais ses traits restaient assez enfantin. Plus je le regardais plus j'avais l'impression qu'il ressemblait à un renne perdu dans la forêt. Sa petite taille n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Je fus content de parler enfin avec quelqu'un car je ne le savais pas encore mais il allait devenir mon meilleur ami. Nous allâmes donc faire la visite matinale accompagné par les autres internes et par notre supérieur, un médecin censé nous apprendre ce qu'il nous restait à savoir. La visite se fit dans le calme. À la fin de celle-ci, nous étions réparti sur chacun des patients. Notre travail consistaient à s'occuper de notre patient et de lui attribuer les soins nécessaires ou de le préparer pour les opérations.

La journée se passa vite et fus riche en apprentissage. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte l'heure de partir arriva et ce n'est qu'à 22h45 que je pus partir. Chopper et moi étions devenus un peu plus que de simples collègues et j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin un ami à qui je pouvais parler. Durant la journée, notre relation avait changé et je m'étais attaché à lui. Je pouvais désormais me confier à quelqu'un.

Le lendemain au travail Chopper me proposa de sortir le soir même pour boire un verre et faire plus humble connaissance qu'à travers le travail. Car comme moi, il avait déménagé et ne connaissait pas grand monde à part moi. Au début l'idée me parut déplacé vu tout le travail que nous confiait nos supérieur. Mais Après mûr réflexion, il me sembla judicieux de nous accordés une pause car si nous voulions faire du bon boulot et ne pas faire du mal au patient, il ne fallaient pas nous affliger une trop lourde dose de travail.

Et j'avais personnellement besoin de parlé et de me confié à quelqu'un. Peut-être attendais-je des conseils pour m'aider ou autre chose qui aurais pu m'indiquer comment faire avec les problèmes que j'avais...Tout comme Chopper j'avais quitté le cocon familial pour venir dans cette ville et commencé une nouvelle vie.

Lui était parti de chez lui pour réaliser le plus grand rêve de son père qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la réaliser avant de mourrir. Il voulait devenir un grand chirurgien qui serait une référence dans le monde de la médecine, et qui composerait une équipe de chirugien réunissant toutes spécialités pour trouver une opération ou un traitement permettant de guérir la maladie de Charcot ou d'en reduire la progression.

Nous nous étions ainsi retrouvé après le travail devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Nous ne connaisssions que depuis peu cette ville mais je m'aperçu vite que Chopper avait plus de flair que moi pour trouver des endroits sympathiques où l'on pouvait passer un bon moment. Il m'emmena dans un bar nommé L'antique, ce dernier situé à 5 minutes à pied de l'hôpital. Nous nous installions et commencions une discussion banale sur le travail. Avant que le serveur nous ne nous demande ce que nous voulions. Je pris une bière et Chopper m'étonna lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Vous avez du sirop à la barbe à papa ?

Le serveur sourit et répondit :

\- biensûr !

Il repartit avec sa commande et notre discussion repris de plus belle.

Après quelques verres et un peu plus d'alcool dans le sang conversation avait changé de sujet, elle était passé du travail à la vie personnelle. Chopper me parlait de ses objectifs et de comment il s'était retrouvée ici. Il m'avait également parler de sa mère, de son enfance avec elle. Du manque qu'il éprouvait de ne pas la voir ou qu'une fois par mois. J'écoutais mon nouvel ami et commentait son récit par ma propre expérience.

Plus tard Chopper me demanda ce qui moi m'avait amené à venir dans cette ville. Je lui avais alors raconté que j'avais toujours voulu être médecin. Et puis que je voulais un peu couper le cordon qui me reliait à ma famille. Ma décision fut de partir assez loin pour ne plus avoir leurs influences sur mes choix. Mais pas trop non plus pour pouvoir aller les voir régulièrement en cas de besoin. Chopper m'écouta attentivement puis posa ses interrogations :

\- Je crois que j'ai tout compris, mais il y a quelques choses que je me demande. Pourquoi tu as voulu t'échapper si je puis dire de leurs influences ? Tu as un air triste lorsque tu en parle...Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Enfin si c'est pas trop curieux de ma part.

Je regarda autour de moi puis après un silence, je pris la parole :

\- Pour tout te dire, je pense qu'ils voulaient contrôler ma vie. C'est un mot fort pour parler de ces parents mais je les connais et pendant toute mon enfance jusqu'à mes vingt-quatre ils ont fait mes choix à ma place. Je sais que de zéro à dix-huit ans, ils en avaient le droit mais après c'était à moi et moi seul de faire mes choix surtout les plus importants. Si tu savais il n'y a pas que sa que je leur reproche, ils ont commis des erreurs et ne m'ont pas accepté tel que je suis...

-Hummm, je comprend mieux. Je peux aussi comprendre que tu ne veuille pas m'en dire plus pour l'instant mais à l'avenir si sais que je suis là.

Je souris et le remercia.

Nous sortîmes du bar pour continuer la soirée dans un restaurant branché de la ville.

Voilà c'est fini  Pour l'instant en tout cas. Si vous êtes intéressés par ma fic et que vous voulez éviter mes fautes et bien envoyer moi un messsage ou un review car je ne sais pas si ma bêta et toujours sur ce site.

Si l'histoire vous plait ou si vous avez des remarques dites le moi dans les reviews ^^


End file.
